User blog:JKGame/Nate, Francis, and Teddy vs The Cutie Mark Crusaders: My Little Rap Battles
Oh hey, welcome back to a brand new installment of My Little Rap Battles. I honestly don't have much to say. Well, except for the fact that the CMC actually had other opponents considered, like the A-Team, the Powerpuff Girls, and even a trio of notable people from the Crusades (Connection's obvious there.). But I liked this matchup since so far I haven't seen a battle using Big Nate characters that used them to their fullest with references, so here it is. "Three main characters of the Big Nate ''comic series, Nate, Francis, and Teddy, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders themselves, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, battle against each other to see which trio of friends will come out on top." (Note: Nate is denoted in blue, Francis is denoted in green, Teddy is denoted in red, Apple Bloom is denoted in yellow, Sweetie Belle is denoted in violet, Scootaloo is denoted in orange, and when three are rapping, it's denoted in white.) Battle '''MY LITTLE RAP BATTLES!!!' NATE, FRANCIS, AND TEDDY! VS! THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS! BEGIN! 'The Cutie Mark Crusaders:' Alright, girls! You remember what we rehearsed? Yeah! Good! Ed, Edd, & Eddy made a mistake facing the CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS! Honestly, You guys are just a rip-off of Peanuts, but comic stripped of all the good parts! How can you think you can win if you can't even win Jenny's heart? You might be Going For Broke, but even then, it's not going to be worth it! Really, the only thing big about Big Nate is that giant head of his! And Francis' just a nerdy neat freak who acts like he knows everything Plus, he Flips Out and gets Butthurst just because Nate's being messy Oh, and don't forget about Teddy! He's just a lamer Rainbow Dash! And these guys' chances of winning are like his Supa-Sno Tube: crashed! We've got disses Strong As Horses! We don't get defeated! So you better get your lucky socks! You're going to need it! 'Big Nate & Friends:' Oh ho! These horses stand no chances against Nate! Hey, don't forget about me and Teddy! Oh yeah. Well, things are about to get dirty like Coach John's armpits once we get Spitsy! Pope's my last name, so listen to the words that I'm preaching With your awful verse, it's no wonder you don't have cutie marks for rapping! Yo, Bloom will be feeling doom and Gloom 'cause her team can't stop the Showstoppers! Blasting you with our barrage of disses like you opened Nate's locker! We're On A Roll! Your raps are more of a mess than Nate and his stuff! (Hey!) Face it, who spends five seasons trying to get magic tattoos on their butts? You're all just losers, more of a goody two shoe than Artur If Mrs. Godfrey graded your rhymes, she wouldn't even give you Marks for Effort! While we're In The Zone! We're like Ben Franklin spitting words so profound! You'll never be above us! Especially since Scootaloo can barely lift herself off the ground! 'The Cutie Mark Crusaders:' Man, that was a low blow! But they still have messy Cheez Doodle flow! And their verse failed harder than Nate's social studies test scores! It's ironic that he's scared of cats since he himself is a pussy! Beat them up harder than Randy, sending these guys to Dork City! You're only known for an island in Poptropica. Don't deny it, guys! Sure, I can't fly, but that doesn't mean I can't still be fly! We help out other ponies, you guys just cause trouble and play all day! THE THREE STOOGES JUST GOT BEAT BY THE CUTIE MARK MCS! YAY! 'Big Nate & Friends:' Ugh, your shoutings' more annoying than Gina! But now we Strike Again! I'll take Blossom! I'll take the squeaky one! And I'll take the chicken! (Hey!) I was told I would surpass all others, and it looks like we're surpassing you! Giving you a new set of Cutie Marks, but this time in black and blue! You can't beat us! We already called dibs on our victory! I think I smell Godfrey's breath! Oh wait, it's just these silly fillies! It's a Fight to the Finish! And the Power-suck Girls are losing badly! Once we're done with these girls, you can say we just caused Femme Fatalities! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! MY LITTLE- (The logo is then blasted by a barrage of items from Nate's locker) -AAAAH! MY LITTLE Rap battless.... Poll Who won? Nate, Francis, and Teddy The Cutie Mark Crusaders In a future battle, should Starlight and Trixie be together, or be in separate battles? Have them as a duo! Have them in separate battles Hints for the next battle Ok, now instead of pictures, I'm going to be using words. Try guessing the hint. (You will get a special mention if you either get it right or at least try.) Two awkward nerds duke it out! One being a discoverer of a Lost Empire and the other is not Twilight Sparkle or Moondancer. Opponents in Need For Hire! (For Both of MLRB and ERBoTU) 1. Princess Ember (Preferably against a real-world leader for comedy sake, but fictional characters are fine, too.) 2. Henry Stickmin 3. Stanley Yelnats (Holes) 4. Randy Marsh 5. Notch 6. Kylo Ren (Not against Tempest since she’s planned against another Star Wars character.) Category:Blog posts